Mighty Morphing PSN Rangers
by McRandolf322
Summary: The Power Rangers have been formed and they're a dysfunctional group of friends who just wanted to go to Comic-Con. Any similarities between celebrities and characters are purely coincidental.
1. Plane Fiction

_**Mighty Morphin PSN Rangers**_

By: McRandolf

**Plane Fiction**

It was a humid summer afternoon in San Diego, California, as the sidewalks were covered with people in a hurry I searched to find my friends who were to accompany me to San Diego Comic-Con 2019. I saw a tall man dressed as Batman standing slightly above the crowd next to a man dressed as Superman wearing a Goku backpack and I knew it had to be them! Jake had been bragging about his new backpack for weeks. I began to push my way through the crowd towards them yelling "Sam it's me Dominick, I'm over here!"

"Huh?" I heard him question.

I made it through them sweating due to the immense heat due to the tightly packed crowd awaiting for the convention to finally open. "When are Tyler and Paige supposed to get here?" I asked.

"They should be here in a few minutes last time I asked they had just gotten a cab." Jake responded as he played Dokkan Battle on his phone.

"And McSanzz and Mort?"

"No word from them yet." Sam responded nervously while looking at the schedule for the weekend.

"Hey guys!" Paige exclaimed dragging Tyler behind her the two dressed as Wonder Woman and the Green Lantern respectively.

"We need to leave." I said, worried as I began to pull my laptop out of my backpack I decided to wear with my Flash costume.

"WHAT!?" Everyone asked angrily seeing as the doors hadn't even opened.

"Are you crazy?" Paige asked as she held up her pass for the weekend.

"McSnazzy and Mort have failed to contact any of us during travel. How does that not seem suspicious to you?" I asked with a demeaning tone turning around my laptop on my arm. "See? McSnazz and Mort's phones are both pinging from a small island off of the coast of a town called Gilchrist Bay, Ontario, Canada. They were clearly kidnapped!"

"We have to save them!" Sam yelled as he grabbed Jake's arm and began to walk towards a line of cabs. Paige yanked on Jake's other arm to stop Sam.

"Ow that hurts!" Jake exclaimed.

"What are we going to do?" Paige asked knowing that we wouldn't be able to help.

"We're the Justice League we'll figure something out. Plus I already booked our plane tickets so let's go!" I said as I ordered us two Ubers.

"These are costumes Dominick! We have no way to stop these kidnappers!" Paige said protesting.

"They'd do it for you!" Yelled Sam disappointed by her lack of courage.

"He's not wrong." Tyler chipped in looking disappointed with his costume.

"Uber's here!" I exclaimed with a grin on my face.

"Um… Dominick those are two Jimmy John's delivery cars." Said Sam concerned for my mental state.

"They're basically Uber, they're freaky-fast so it seems like the best use of time. Plus they brought us lunch."

"Yay!" Jake exclaimed reaching for a sandwich.

"Why are you getting in my car?" The delivery driver asked concerned for his safety.

"We need a ride to the airport and we'll pay standard Uber rates but we also need the delivery car behind us because we can't all fit in this one." I explained. The driver began to get out of his black sedan.

"I'll explain to him and we'll be on our way." The driver said leaving the vehicle.

**A Freaky Fast Car Ride Later**

"Wow that was freaky fast! I guess Jimmy John's doesn't suck as much as I thought." Sam said waiting for Jake or I to leave on either side of him.

"Hey!" The driver exclaimed "You were probably right our food is pretty bad. It goes through you about as fast as I can get you to an airport." he said as Jake began sprinting faster than anyone had ever seen him run towards the crowded airport his cape waving in the wind behind him.

"What a weak digestive system." Sam said as he stepped out of the car still in his Batman costume. As I stepped out Tyler and Paige arrived.

"I still think this is insane." Paige said in an annoyed voice.

"It's still not as insane as the Insane Clown Posse and look at how many people supported that." I retorted laughing to myself.

"That was like shooting fish in a barrel don't take pride in that." Tyler said clearly disappointed in my joke. We walked into the airport, found a bathroom and waited outside for Jake. Thirteen minutes later we got sick of waiting so we sent Sam in.

"Jake are you in there?" Sam asked.

"I've been standing right here for like five minutes trying to figure out what you guys were doing." he said standing next to Tyler.

"Where did you come from?" Asked Sam as he turned around.

"I went to the bathroom on the other side of the entrance because it was closer."

"Oh shit." Sam said as he realized our mistake.

"Yeah literally, I think I can still smell a little on him." Paige said laughing at Jake's molten fudge explosion. "That aside let's get going." she said as she led us toward the security check.

"I can't believe that you have a piece of metal fused with your bone in your left arm." I stated flabbergasted at this revelation. Sam began to walk onto the plane.

"They had to do it because my arm wasn't going to heal correctly after that accident with the bulldog where that shiba inu saved me." He replied.

"Wow that's an amazing dog."

"I never even got to thank it." He said looking at the ground.

"There's our seats and I think the other three are in the row behind us."

"It smells like sweat and airport tacos in here." Tyler said walking towards his seat still questioning why he's here.

"There were tacos!?" Jake exclaimed as he sat next to Tyler.

"Move it! I get the window seat you two." Paige said which terrified them causing them to move immediately.

"Now where are the mother fuckin' tacos on this mother fuckin' plane?!" Jake exclaimed trying to impersonate Samuel L. Jackson.

"Sir we do not serve tacos on this plane, please calm down." A stewardess said while pouring a drink for another passenger.

"You will know my name is the lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee!" Jake yelled standing up in his seat, still impersonating sir Samuel L. Jackson. A man in first class stood up and walked into coach.

"Will you stop impersonating me ya just sound stupid without my swag!" the man yelled towards Jake. I stopped my conversation with Sam and looked up towards first class.

"Holy shit! Sam is that Samuel L. Jackson?" I asked surprised by him being on a plane going to Canada. Sam paused, looked at Samuel L. Jackson, then at me, and back at him, then finally back at me and said.

"Don't do it Dom, just don't do it."

"I have to Sam, it's my duty as a movie buff." I said as I got out of my seat and approached Samuel L. Jackson. "Mr. Jackson sir." I said timidly as he looked at me angrily.

"What are you a fan? Want me to sign something?" He asked, shifting his tone.

"Not quite." I replied shifting my stance to be more assertive. At this point everyone on the plane was watching in silence(Even the pilots). "I think despite having the best quotes out of all the actors, as well as having portrayed my favorite superhero; Frozone. You are overhyped and do not deserve all the praise you get!" I said to him looking him directly in the eyes. He looked flabbergasted by the fact that some random person had just said that to him.

"Oh my god Dom's going to die and we're going to be stuck in Canada." Sam said to himself out loud. Samuel L. Jackson approached me and gripped my right shoulder firmly in his hand and started laughing.

"You've got some balls kid!" he forced out while still laughing. "Do you want a job as my assistant? I could use someone like you on set." he asked. I took his hand off of my shoulder and ran to the bathroom. The door was locked. I looked back at the cabin. Sam was no longer in his seat.

"Sam let me in! The Jimmy John's is en route to evacuate!" I yelled knocking on and pushing the door. I then burst through the door. Sam was using the toilet. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked Sam.

"Just use the sink. It's explosive!" He replied trying not to break the toilet.

"Stop right there and put your hands up!" A man yelled from the cabin. It was the air marshall.

"What did we do?" I asked while sitting over the sink.

"You have an explo…" *thud* The man fell to the floor at the first sniff of the stench that was once Jimmy John's. The passengers immediately began to panic.

"Y'all need to calm down right now goddammit!" Samuel L. Jackson exclaimed still in the aisle "We haven't even taken off yet!" He began to make his way to the bathroom throwing people back into their seats. "What the hell is that?" He asked us as he began to smell the deadly waste being poured into both the sink and the toilet.

"We ate Jimmy John's!" Sam and I yelled back tears beginning to stream down our face from both laughter and pain.

"Stop it ya damn bowels!" He yelled to our digestive systems. Upon which they immediately stopped. "We're getting off this plane. I'll get a hold of my pilot and we'll get on a jet to Canada ASAP. I knew I shouldn't have tried flying commercial."

"Why should you have known?" I asked curiously.

"This kind of shit happens every fuckin' time." Sam and I sat there speechless. "Are you commin' or not?" He asked stopping for us to catch up. We cleaned ourselves up and followed.

"What the hell was that?" Paige asked as we started to pass by her.

"We're riding with Samuel." Sam said to Paige nonchalantly.

"Come on you two." She commanded Jake and Tyler. They immediately followed.


	2. Brock Island

**Brock Island**

"This jet is awesome!" Sam exclaimed as he jumped onto a couch in the main cabin.

"But there's no tacos." Jake said as a single tear rolled down his face. Samuel walked back into the main cabin.

"I'm sorry, I'm in a bit of a hurry so I couldn't wait for the chef." He said as he walked into the pilot's cabin. A couple minutes later he returned to the main cabin. "Get ready for takeoff. We should arrive in about two hours." he said before taking the seat next to me and saying "You never gave me an answer."

I looked up from my laptop at him and replied with "I don't know what's going to happen when I get to Canada but can I get your contact information for when I take care of what I need to?" He sighed, got up and walked towards the cabin door. He grabbed something out of a sky blue bifold with white trim and returned to the seat next to mine and handed me a card.

"Just call me when you make a decision." He said with a smile. "What are you going to Canada for anyways?" He asked, curious of what could keep someone from working with him.

"Our friends have been kidnapped and I tracked their phones to Canada so we're saving them." I responded thinking he'd assume I was kidding. He then got a giddy look on his face and exclaimed.

"Do you need Iron Man's help? Him and I are super tight!" I looked at him puzzled by this statement.

"You do know that he's a fictional character and can't actually help, right?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah... yeah I knew that." He said; clearly just realizing that the hero he idolized, Iron Man wasn't even real. "Well I'm going to take a snooze." He said as he put a pair of gucci sunglasses on. You could see a few tears stroll down his face now knowing that Iron Man is just a lie fabricated by Disney to get Samuel L. Jackson to do their dirty work. I decided not to say anything and prepare a plan to get to Brock Island after we landed.

**2 and a half hour later…**

We landed and I looked over at Samuel Jackson and it seemed that he had actually cried himself to sleep during the plane ride. "Hey man you need to wake up." I said as I lightly shaked his arm.

"Uh, huh? I'm awake." He said in a groggy voice slowly waking up. The six of us then got off the plane and were escorted to a limo and dropped off at the set of his new movie _Lobsters on a Boat, _which just so happened to be thirty miles, sorry forty-eight and a quarter kilometers away from Gilchrist Bay, Ontario. "Best of luck saving your friends and don't forget to call me when you get done with that mess." he said as we got out of the limo and he walked away.

"What do we do now kid genius Dominick?" Paige asked sarcastically, still doubting the validity of all of this.

"I ordered us an Ehber to get to Gilchrist." I responded chuckling at my joke.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"Get it? Because they say eh here. Like instead of Uber Ehber? Just forget it, they're here!" I yelled angrily as I walked to the Uber van and got in.

"It wasn't funny right?" Jake asked. Sam then patted him on the shoulder as he walked past him and said.

"No *puts on sunglasses* no it wasn't." Before walking to the van.

**Thirty-Two Minutes Later**

"There it is." I said as we pulled up to a bar and grill across from the port.

"That place looks like a dump." Tyler said getting out of the van.

"You guys get some food or something."

"Yay!" Jake interrupted.

"Sam and I will find us a way to the island." I finished saying. Sam and I entered the bar first and saw a guy that looked like he had connections behind the bar and we approached him. Sam leaned up against the bar and asked.

"Come here often? I mean where can we get a boat? I mean _Destiny 2 _is toxic. Dom can you just take care of this?"

"We need a way to get to a small island a couple miles out, you know anyone that can get us there?" I asked covering for Sam. The bartender looked over towards a table with a couple very muscular men at it.

"The one with the machete on his belt has a fishing boat that he can take you there on." The bartender replied pointing at the man. I took out my Comic-con weekend pass and set it on the bar.

"Thanks and keep the change." I said as I lead Sam over to the table. I asked the other guy to leave the table and so he did. "We need your services." I said to the fisherman.

"I can take you to where you need to go but it'll cost $3,000 per person." He said with an evil smirk.

"That's insane!" Sam said slamming a glass on the table. The fisherman pulled out his machete and started shaving his five o'clock shadow with it.

" They with you?" He asked gesturing at the others.

"Yes they are." I replied.

"I'll take you all across for free if you give me the one dressed as Superman." he said. Sam then panicked, grabbing a bottle off of the table and smashing it on the fisherman's head knocking him out.

"Quick let's grab them and go!" I exclaimed as I grab his keys off of his belt. Sam ran to them and told them we needed to leave while I went to start the boat.

"We need to go!" Sam said to them running towards the door. Jake looked down at the empty table and said in a sad tone.

"I didn't get my burger."

"Hurry up! Let's go!" Paige yelled as they scurried towards the door following her.

"There's Dom!" Sam yelled pointing at a rusty old fishing boat. They sprinted to the boat and climbed on. Tyler untied the knot keeping the boat on the dock. I pulled out of the port as we heard cop sirens in the distance.

"Fishing rods! I'm finally going to get some real food!" Jake exclaimed as he baited and cast a rod into the sea. I handed the steering off to Sam and began writing a really cringy fan-fiction on my laptop. Twenty minutes later Jake began to struggle with his rod.

"Jake do you need some help?" Paige asked concerned that he would go overboard.

"I would love some help!" He mustered out after some struggling. Paige ran over to help him dragging Tyler along. They continued to struggle with all three of them pulling as Jake attempted to reel in the line. I decided to help them and connected the winch to them and turned it on. After about twenty seconds a man bursted out of the water and landed on the deck.

"What the fuck?" He yelled as he fell to the ground. He pulled the hook out of his mouth and stood up. His blonde hair glistened in the sunlight as his muscles showed themselves through his bright orange suit slick with water. "Why are you putting fish on hooks and just tossing them in the water? Don't you know that that makes them harder to eat?" He asked angrily. Sam looked at him, then at me, at him, and finally back at me.

"Dom don't do it." He said, damn well knowing I would do it. I looked at the mysterious man with a gleam in my eyes and asked

"Are you Aquaman?"

"Yes, I didn't know the Justice League was real. Why didn't I get invited?" He asked with hurt feelings.

"Maybe because we solve bigger problems than oil spills!" Tyler said insulting Aquaman.

"Wow the Green Lantern is a dick!" Aquaman said enraged.

"Yeah he is." Tyler agreed not realizing that Aquaman was referring to him. Sam then stepped forward and explained to Aquaman that we weren't actually the Justice League and that they didn't really exist.

Aquaman stepped towards the edge of the boat. "Thanks for your honesty and good luck saving this McSnazzy and Mort that were kidnapped." He said before diving into the sea to swim to who knows where. Dom approached the ledge to make sure he was actually gone.

"How was he stupid enough to believe the Justice League was real, yet smart enough to run a technologically advanced race of underwater humans with a self-sustaining economy?" He asked before heading into the lower cabin of the ship. Not long after there was a large crash noise as the ship shook violently.

"Land ho!" Sam yelled as the ship began to sink as he had hit a large rock while heading towards shore. Paige threw Tyler in the emergency raft, jumped in it, and began to lower it. "Paige wait for me!" Sam yelled despite the raft having already hit the water.

"Jake take this and use it to get to shore!" I told him as I handed him a one man raft made entirely of Flex Seal products. "Sam go grab the top of the table from downstairs and use that to float to shore!" I waited for him to come back up. "Sam? Sam are you okay?" I ask worried as I rushed to the stairs. Sam met me at the top of them.

"Sorry, there was a burger on the table so I couldn't let it go to waste." Sam said.

"Understandable." He then dove into the water with his tabletop. I began to panic realizing that I had left no way to escape for myself. I then remembered that I hadn't forgot my towel so I'd be fine before passing out under the water.

They had all made it to shore except for me. They were tired, wet, cold, and even hungry in Jake's case but at least they were alive. "Where's Dom?" Jake asked wanting to thank me for the the Flex Seal boat.

"He's right here!" A gruff yet handsome sounding voice said as its owner walked to shore carrying a limp, unconscious body.

"It's Aquaman!" Sam exclaimed seeing that he had me over his shoulder. "Is he dead?"

"Not quite. I came over here because I sensed something fishy and found him unconscious surrounded by fish bait that he had dumped out to get my attention." He then performed CPR. I coughed up some water and fish bait. "Why didn't you just use the Flex Seal to repair the boat instead of risking your life?" He asked me.

"Because this was more epic." I replied short of breath.

"And he didn't think of it." Tyler chimed in.

"That too." I agreed.

"Well at least you made it to the island. Be careful now." Aquaman said as he began to walk away.

"Why don't you help us since you're already here?" Paige asked before he got away.

"Not my jurisdiction." He replied before swimming away.

"What a chicken!" Paige yelled.

"He's actually a fish." Tyler said. To which Jake replied with.

"Yum… fish." Paige then began to lead us into the forest.

"Guys make sure you're careful. I wouldn't be surprised if there are traps on this isl." I fell into a large hole surrounded by rock while walking ahead of the group. "AHHHHH!" *THUD* "Ow my everything!" I screamed out. Sam ran to the hole.

"Are you okay? Do you need some help?" He yelled into the hole. I got up and leaned against the wall.

"I'm a little roughed up but fine. Can you guys help me out?" I looked up and realized that the hole was about twelve feet deep. I pulled out my phone for a flashlight as the hole was very dark and I couldn't really see.

"Just a second Dom we'll find a vine or something!" Sam yelled running into the woods. "Ah!" *THUD* I heard come from the direction he ran in. I looked around with my phone and realized a tunnel in one of the walls. I ran through the tunnel and found another hub like the one I had come from and saw Sam trying to climb up the wall.

"Sam stop!" I exclaimed.

"Why?"

"We need to stay down here. There's a network of tunnels. They probably lead to a lair of some sort."

"Good enough for me. Hey guy!" The others looked behind them to located Sam's voice.

"I think it came from over there." Paige said running towards Sam's voice. "How did you manage to fall in a different hole?"

"Dom's down here too!"

"Hi there!" I hollered up. "You all need to come down here!"

"Are you insane? We're not going to get stuck down there with you guys!" Tyler replied.

"Well wait a minute guys." Jake said to Tyler and Paige before yelling into the hole. "Is there food down there?"

"You bet there is!" Sam replied knowing Jake would come down. Jake looked at the two others gesturing to the hole.

"Look you guys are outnumbered once I get down there I say we just do this now so it's not awkward." He explained. Paige then shrugged and threw Tyler into the hole before jumping in herself. Jake quickly followed. "Okay where's the food?"

"Sorry but Paige and Tyler ate it all." I replied to cover Sam's ass on his lie.

"But why?" Jake asked with the saddest look imaginable on his face.

"Time to go!" I yelled pushing Tyler, Sam, and Paige expecting Jake to follow. Paige then threw me over her shoulder onto the ground in front of her and walked over me leading the group. Jake helped me up and we followed. A few minutes later after walking in the tunnels we found a door with an iris scanner next to it. "Sam, try your eye."

"No way! What if it's a trap?"

"Dom you do it." Paige said clearly upset about me being right about the kidnapping.

"Okay but I'm doing it because I want to." I replied trying desperately to save face. I approached the scanner and put my eye up to it. The door slid open and we saw Mort who looked at us with wide eyes and dropped a plate with the dinner that she had just made on it.

"No!" Jake screamed as he fell to his knees and began to cry.


	3. Transformation

**Transformation**

"Huh? What was that?" The wall of this room asked in a deep, groggy voice as warm as fresh pancakes.

"That voice it's unmistakable! It's the Snazz Dog!" Sam and I scream in unison like a pair of teenage girls. "McSnazzy what… are you?" I asked standing in awe.

"Before he answers that. Why is Mort living with him?" Paige asked feeling betrayed by Mort. The walls began to display a beardless face despite our expectations that McSnazzy would have a gruff lumberjack beard.

"I will answer all of your questions through the story of my origin. I come from a planet in a distant galaxy EGS-zs8-1. I was tasked by my government to travel the universe and find its greatest fighters to form a team of heros to give the power stones my government had developed to protect the universe from every threat imaginable. While scouting for the last member I was sabotaged and crash-landed here on earth. I was near death after the crash and had to build a computer to upload my memory to due to the lack of components for me to build a living body at the time. A meteor then stuck the earth and I was buried underground. Thirty-seven thousand years later a woman on an expedition on this island looking for a new species of moles instead discovered me through a network of tunnels she had dug to find these moles. And ever since that day Mort has been my caretaker. However since I can't leave this cave I have decided that you five shall defend the universe. Or at least the earth I'm not exactly sure how much you can handle compared to the team I was about to assemble." He explained before asking "Do you accept this great responsibility?"

"We have to do this guys. This is a once in a lifetime. Scratch that, once in a universe chance!" I said more excited than ever. Sam stepped forward.

"I accept!" He said matching my excitement. Jake then stepped forward.

"Give me burger and I'm in!" He begged, still starving.

"I guess we're in." Paige shrugged and stepped forward. The room became perfectly dark and then was illuminated by five glowing stones in a case which Mort held before us.

McSnazzy returned to the screen leaving the lights off and explained "Dominick you will be the blue Power Ranger and you will posses the Turtle Zord it will form a shield on the left arm of the Megazord and you will work with Mort and I to develop devices to help the team in the field. Sam you will be the orange Power Ranger and you will posses the shiba inu Zord which will form the left leg of the Megazord and you will be in charge of publicity for the team along with Jake. Jake you will be the red Power Ranger and you will posses the owl Zord, it will form the body and arms of the Megazord, you will assist Sam with publicity. Tyler you will be the black ranger and you will posses the wolf Zord which will form the right leg of the Megazord, you will be in charge of Zord maintenance. And finally Paige, you will be the purple Power Ranger and will posses the bunny Zord which will form the head of the Megazord and you will lead the Power Rangers. I would like for each of you to grab your respective power stones and return to where you're standing." We each grabbed our stone and returned to our original spots. "To transform you will hold your stone in both hands and yell your respective color followed by 'Power Up!' Over time your body will adapt and you'll be able to transform just by thinking about it but at the moment you will need to use the mantra. Now transform!"

We all looked at each other in disbelief then held our power stones out and yelled.

"Purple power up!"

"Black power up!"

"Red power up!"

"Orange power up!"

"Blue power up!" And with that the Power Rangers were born to defend the Earth from any threat the universe would throw at us. "So does this mean we're not going to San Diego Comic-Con?" I asked.

"Damn it Dom! You ruined the moment." Sam said looking at me in my new Ranger suit.


End file.
